


Valentines Drabbles

by chrissy_sky



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Valentine's drabbles dealing with three semi-related themes. No spoilers for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These were written earlier this evening for TerraTenshi. Just having a bit of fun, but I like them.

Riku/Sora, “Hearts”

 

 

On the fifth morning in a row of waking up to find Sora’s head on his chest, Riku began to get suspicious. On the tenth, he asked about it.

 

Their relationship was still very new, and they had only just gotten home, but among his many worries and doubts about himself, he was still concerned about his friend.

 

“Why do you do that?” Riku asked. “Every morning, you’re on my chest. You’re not even asleep.”

 

The smaller boy blushed, trying to hide it with his hair. “It’s weird.”

 

“You’re weird. Tell me why.”

 

Sora stuck his tongue out petulantly before answering. “I was listening to your heartbeat, okay?”

 

Riku blinked at him, not sure how to respond. It was definitely weird, but in a mundane way, almost domestic.

 

“You’re still you, and you’re here,” Sora whispered. “I just… need the reminder.”

 

That he could understand, Riku decided, his chest getting tight. He titled Sora’s face up to kiss him softly.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Sora smiled.

 

 

 

Mamoru/Motoki, “Hot Chocolate”

 

Motoki wasn’t clumsy, but every so often he drank something a little too fast, and a drop or two would trickle down his chin. This only bothered Mamoru slightly when it was one certain beverage.

 

“Don’t waste the hot chocolate,” Mamoru murmured.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Motoki smiled sheepishly and started to wipe at his chin with the back of his hand.

 

Mamoru grabbed his hand and leaned in, licking the trail off his chin carefully, all the way up to his lover’s mouth.

 

The blond laughed, blushing with arousal, not embarrassment. “Happy Valentine’s to you too.”

 

“No complaints here,” Mamoru said, snuggling close.

 

 

 

Sherlock/John, “Making an Effort”

 

 

I have been reminded that on this day, one is expected to offer their significant others an expression of their feelings. Is there something you need? – SH

 

Reminded by Mycroft? – JW

 

Shut up – SH

 

How is this? – SH

 

>> Attachment: Download Photo <<

 

You actually went and purchased a Valentines card? With a puppy on front? – JW

 

Is it okay? – SH

 

No words, Sherlock. No words. – JW

 

I’m taking it back – SH

 

No no no it’s fine! – JW

 

Just very surprising – JW

 

Sorry that was insensitive. Thank you for the card. I know finding one last minute is a pain. – JW

 

You have no idea, John Watson. I braved obnoxious last minute shoppers for you. – SH

 

Wow. That bad? – JW

 

YES – SH

 

Must be love then – JW

 

Uh not that you do or – JW

 

That was dumb sorry – JW

 

Forget I said that – JW

 

Typed whatever – JW

 

Sherlock? – JW

 

I do – SH

 

Oh – JW

 

I’m taking the rest of the day off. Be home in a few. – JW

 

I also remembered to get the milk. – SH

 

I love you too – JW

 

 

~ Thank you for reading! ~


End file.
